All We Are
by Monique318764
Summary: This is the story of Monique and her friends. In the beginning, she is in love with her best friend's brother but when he leaves for two years, he gives her no choice but to move on. What happens when he mysteriously shows back into town ready to start off where they left off? Will she give in or will she continue being the happy new person she has become over the two year period?
1. Chapter 1

"Mo, you didn't do anything wrong. You told him you couldn't wait for him and that's fine." said Laurel, sister of Monique.  
"Mo, my brother's an idiot if he just left you to go to New York. I know he loves you." Cass, Monique's best friend, said.  
"I guess", Monique said with her head down. Laurel said excited, "OMG! Mo, Nate Wilson is walking over and I think he wants to talk to you."  
Monique sat up sharply and watched as he walked over. Nate walked up and said, "Excuse me ladies, may I borrow Monique for a moment?"  
"Of Course, keep her longer." Cass said grabbing Laurel and walking off giggling with her.

Monique blushed and smiled at Nate as she says, "Hey". "So I was wondering if um, you would be my date to Homecoming." Nate asked sitting down nervously rubbing his neck.  
Monique looked at him and replied, "Yeah. Okay." Nate smiled and kissed her hand. "I'll pick you up at seven okay?" Nate asked.  
Monique nodded and he walked away as the girls ran back to the table and started jumping up and down.

Chapter 1

"What are you thinking about babe?" Nate asked stroking Monique's cheek. Monique smiled and said, "When you  
asked me to Homecoming." Nate chuckled and replied, "I was so nervous. I thought you were going to turn me  
down." Monique giggled and kissed his cheek.  
Laurel, Cass, Ryan (Nate's friend), and Josh (Also Nate's friend) walked over to the lunch table and sat down. "Hey lovebirds", Laurel said after they sat down. Monique rolled her eyes as Nate chuckled.  
"So, football party after we win tonight. Who's going?" Ryan asked. Nate said, "I don't know yet. I haven't decided." "I don't want to go alone", Cass said. Josh then looked at Cass and said, "I'll go with you Cass." Cass giggled and answered," Okay"  
"But Nate, you have to go. You're the football captain and Mo, you're the cheerleading captain. It's like a rule for you two to go." Laurel exclaimed. Nate looked at Monique as she was shaking her head. Monique said, "Thanks sis. I haven't had a chance to tell him yet." Laurel laughed and mouthed sorry.  
"I thought you hated cheerleading babe?" Nate asked. Monique smiled and said, "Well it seemed fun and it was. So I ended up making captain."  
Cass said, "Finally, now she can take off that awful trench coat and show her beautiful body." Monique said, "But, b-ut, I don't want too." Cass and Laurel gave her a look and Monique stood up, took the coat off and sat down as Laurel took it and threw it away. Monique blushed as she felt Nate's gaze on her.  
"Now c'mon let's go outside you guys." Laurel said, grabbing Monique's arm and pulling her out of the chair. Monique looked back at Nate's gaping mouth. Ryan and Josh laughed as Ryan said, "Hey loverboy, close your mouth before a bug flies into it."  
Nate blinked then stood up and took Monique's hand and kissed it. "You look….incredible would be an understatement." Nate said. Monique giggled as he pulled her close into his arms. Josh said, "Alright, alright. I can feel the hormones radiating off you two. Let's go outside already."  
But before he could even get half of his sentence finished, Nate kissed Monique ardently pulling her extremely close. Monique wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair as they kissed. "Seriously, I swear they are going to have sex in a hallway someday." Laurel said walking away with the others.  
Nate tightened his arms around Monique as she sighed into the kiss. They pulled away but left their foreheads touching. "Do you know what today is?" Nate asked. Monique smiled and said, "It's our two year anniversary." Nate smiled and kissed her head. "Do you really want to go to the party?" Nate asked with his head dipped down into her neck, breathing her in. "No not really. I was just going to go if you were", Monique said trying to slow down her breathing. "Good. Cause I have something planned." Nate said looking at her. Monique raised her eyebrow and answered, "Oh really now? Are you going to tell me?" "Nope", Nate said with an emphasis on the 'p'.  
They then heard everyone talking and whispering. "I wonder what's going on." Monique said. "I don't know but let's go find out." Nate said taking her hand as they walked outside. To Monique's surprise, there he was. Trey Lindstrom, Cass's brother. His eyes caught sight of her and he smiled. Monique sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Cass as Cass shrugged not knowing what was going on.  
Cass walked up to Nate and Monique. "Mo, I swear I didn't know", Cass said pleading her innocence. "It's okay. I'm okay. It's just seeing after two years brings it all back kind of." Monique said leaning into Nate who knew the whole story behind Trey.  
Nate hugged her close and kissed her head. "I love you." he exclaimed. Monique looked at him and said, "I love you too." Trey started walking over to them as Laurel, Ryan, and Josh joined the three.  
"Monique.", Trey said, saying her name like a prayer. "Go away you over-grown looking pimple. She doesn't want to talk to you.", Laurel said. "Why don't we let her decide that, shall we? Monique?", Trey countered.  
Monique looked at him and said, "I bet you think everything is good between us don't you? You think you can just waltz back in here, back into our lives and my heart. Well you can't! You hurt me Trey and there's nothing you can do to fix it."  
Monique stormed away with Nate going after her but Cass grabbed him and shook her head.  
She then looked at her brother. "Welcome back brother." Cass said angrily. "Cass. I never meant to hurt anyone but this was about my future and I wanted to make sure I was stable enough for when we got out of high school I could have enough to just be with Mo and be happy. I'm sorry." Trey said.  
Cass yelled, "YOUR FUTURE? Did you not care about Mo's feelings and how leaving for two years would affect her? She was in love with you for god sakes. She was willing to take a chance on you after being hurt so many times. And what do you do, you hurt her then leave. Did you even think about your friends? Most importantly did you think about ME? NO! I'M YOUR SISTER TREY! Because you had to get set up for your future. Trey, stay away from Mo and for the moment me too. She's happy, let her be."  
Nate looked at Cass and said, "Cass, can I go find her now?" "Yeah, go and tell her I'm sorry." Cass said. Nate looked at Trey and sneered, "Stay away from my girlfriend.", then ran off to find Monique.

After finding her in a stairwell crying, Nate walked up to her. "Mo", Nate said quietly.  
Monique wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying over him. I have you but-"Nate cut her off, pulled her face into his hands and kissed her.  
Monique smiled and crumbled into his arms, kissing back. Nate pulled away and wiped her tears. "Baby, it's okay. I understand. He was the first guy you loved and it's okay to still hurt. I have you, I love you and that's all that matters." Nate said.  
Monique kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too Nate" "Now let's go to the pep rally", Nate said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Monique smiled and they left for the pep rally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monique met up with the rest of the cheerleaders as Nate went to sit with the football team. The pep rally began and the cheerleaders stood in front of the bleachers and began cheering. Nate kept his eyes on Monique the whole time and as they finished, Nate and the boys were the first to stand up and clap. As all the sports teams were called, the cheerleaders were doing flips and stunts.  
Exactly one hour later it was time for third block. Monique was walking into the building with the cheer squad right behind her. "Mo, where's Nate?" Laurel asked. Monique shrugged and said, "No clue. I thought he was behind us…."  
When going through the doors, there Nate was at the door with a rose, waiting. All the cheerleaders 'awed' and left them alone. Monique walked up to him as he handed her the rose. "Why are you so perfect", Monique asked smelling the rose. Nate whispered in her ear, "Because I love you." Monique giggled and smiled. Nate kissed her neck and she bit her lip. "Let's get to class before your parents give me assault charges." Monique said.  
Nate chuckled and linked hands with her. He walked her to her class and stopped by the door. Nate took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.  
As Nate was about to kiss Monique someone bumped into him and he grabbed Monique closer to keep her from falling. He turned around and saw that it was Trey. "Sorry man. My book bag. Your Nate right?" Trey said trying to start conversation."Yeah. I am and you almost knocked us over.", Nate said. Monique sighed and looked at Nate and said, "Go to class baby" Nate nodded, kissed her, and walked away.  
Monique waited till he walked around the corner and then glared at Trey. "What do you want Trey?" Moniquescorned out. Trey looked at her and replied, "Whoa there! Why so hostile Mo? Look, I'm sorry. The only reason I left is to get ahead in high school. I needed to be sure I could be able to buy you a ring, buy us a house, and be physically ready to start a life with you Mo. I loved you and I still do love you. I want you back and for you to choose me." Trey took her hands in his.  
Monique glared at him and snatched her hands away. Monique breathed in slowly and derided, "Too bad. I have someone who loves me and won't choose his future over me since we both know that I'm in his future. I don't love you anymore Trey. In fact, I hate you..." She shrugged and walked inside the class.  
Cass walked up and looked at him. "I'm pretty sure Nate and I said stay away from Mo.", She said angrily. "Cass, I love her.", Trey said determined. Cass leered at him and said, "She's happy Trey. Can't you understand that? You left her and she was so hurt. She cried every night for three months over you. She wouldn't come over to the house because your presence could still be felt. Hell, she quit everything she did because you left. Four months later, Nate asked her out and I had never seen her so happy. HE MAKES HER HAPPY! Just let her be happy Trey."  
Cass walked into the class and sat next to Mo as Trey walked in. Class ended an hour and fifteen minutes later.  
As the bell, Cass walked up to Mo. "Guess who's outside the door like a lost puppy?" Cass said laughing. Nate peered in and said, "Heard that Cass!" Monique giggled with Cass and walked out to meet him. Nate grabbed her hand and they walked to the lunch room.

In lunch, Monique had just gotten her lunch and she walked outside to the rest of the crew. Nate pulled her chair out for her to sit down in. "Thank you kind Sir", Monique said sweetly.  
Cass started talking really fast saying, "Mo, I'm so sorry about Trey. I didn't know anything. I had no idea he was planning on asking for you back. I'm so sorry."  
Monique threw a french fry at her and said, "Cass. I love you, but shut up. Trey means nothing to me and I don't want him back. LIKE EVER. Nate is the only one I'll want now until forever." Cass smiled and Nate grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"I'm so ready for this day to be over." Ryan said. Josh looked at him and said, "Its homecoming dude. How are you ready for it to be over if we haven't even started yet?" Ryan shrugged and looked at Laurel.  
Nate said, "I'm not going to practice." "Coach is going to kill you bro. But who cares right? You're the captain." Ryan said. Nate nodded and replied, "I just want to steal Mo for a couple of hours. Of course if that's alright with you babe?" "Of course love." Monique said smiling.  
They finished their lunches and walked to put up their trays. Monique was walking with the girls when Laurel asked, "What do you think he has planned?" Monique shrugged and said, "I don't know but it has me excited."  
"Mo, you really love him don't you?" Cass asked not knowing the guys were behind them. "I do. He makes me feel like I'm a princess or even a queen. He'll stop and do anything for me and I will for him too. That's reason I wish Trey would just leave me alone. I'm happy, really, really happy. Heck, I've already set a date for if we get married." The girls laughed and Cass asked, "When" "I was thinking August 12." Monique said blushing.  
"Grandma's birthday." Laurel said. "Yeah", Monique said as Nate grabbed her waist. Monique giggled and looked at him. "Hey there beautiful girl." Nate said. "Hey", Monique said as he let go and they went back to the table. As they go their stuff together, the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school, Monique met Nate in the parking lot and he pulled her close. "Where are we going?", Monique asked wrapping her arms around his neck as she stepped in between his legs.

"That's for me to know and you to find out beautiful.", Nate said kissing her nose. Monique smirked and asked, "We're going to your house aren't we?" Nate nodded and opened the car door for her, chuckling.

Arriving at his house they went to his room and Monique plopped on his bed. "So, what's the plan?" Monique said laughing as Nate threw a pillow at her. "I don't know. Why don't you look into my dresser and find out." Nate said.  
Monique, being the curious person she is, went into the dresser beside his bed and found a ring box. She gasped and opened it as Nate came and sat beside her.

"Nate", Monique breathed out. Nate said, "It was my great great grandmother's engagement ring. Of course it's been rebuffed and had some work done but still same ring. It's been passed down and passed down. I'm hoping that on this day, it will become yours. Monique Marie Jones, will you do me the honor of being my wife someday?" Monique nodded and yelled, "YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Nate put the ring on her finger and kissed her ardently. "Thank You for saying yes." Nate said. Monique smiled and answered, "Thank You for asking"

For the next hour, they talked and laughed at each other, until Monique looked at her phone. "The girls?", Nate guessed. Monique nodded and said, "Oh yeah. They want us to meet them at Wendy's." "Okay, when?", Nate said.  
Monique shook her head as they both said together, "Now" They go up and left the room, then the house.

When arriving at Wendy's they went in and stood in line with the girls. "What do you girls want?", Nate asked. Laurel and Cass raised their eyebrows and Laurel asked, "You payin'?" "Duh", Nate said.

They ordered, got their food, and sat down. "So how was that hour to yourselves?", Cass asked watching them as Nate took one of Monique's fries and Monique smacking his hand. "Ouch babe. That hurt.", Nate said feigning hurt.  
Monique rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Laurel snapped her fingers at them and they look at the girls. "Yes?", Monique asked. Cass smirked and said, "Were you two even listening?" "Maybe…..", Nate said. Laurel said, "Yeah right. Cass asked how was the hour to yourselves?" Nate smiled and Monique answered, "Amazingly Incredible."

Cass and Laurel laughed but then Cass zeroed in on Monique's ring finger. Cass touched Laurel and whispered, "Look at her finger". Monique was wiping ketchup off of Nate's chin when he looked at her and then kissed her. Monique pulled away and Nate grabbed her closer. "Stop it", Monique giggled as he kissed her ear. Nate snickered, stopped, and went back to eating.

Monique looked up to see Cass and Laurel staring at her. "What? Do I have something on me too?", Monique said looking at herself then looking back at them. She followed their gazes and realized that they weren't exactly staring at her, just the ring.

"There is no way that is a promise ring….", Laurel said. Nate looked up from his food and tuned into the conversation. Monique smiled and said, "That's because it's not a promise ring. It's an engagement ring."  
The girls started bouncing up and down and talking really fast. Nate chuckled and started eating again. "Oh it's beautiful…. Job well done Mr. Perfect.", Cass said. Nate chortled and kissed Monique's cheek. "Well, we already know a date, you just need everything else.", Laurel said.

Monique blushed and said, "Just blurting out everything today huh? How we tell everyone that you like Ryan?" Laurel smirked at her and said, "Well that's nothing new". Monique rolled her eyes.

Nate looked at Monique and asked, "When's the date?" "August 12", Monique answered shyly. Nate looked at her and said, "Your grandma's birthday." "Yeah. It's between both our birthdays and it's during the summer.", Monique explained. Nate smiled and said, "I love it babe."

Monique jumped as she felt his hand on her thigh. Cass and Laurel threw fries at them. "Back to reality please.", Cass said sarcastically. "So, Mo, what routines are we doing at the game?", Laurel asked. Nate ran his hand up and down Monique's thigh.

Monique bit her lip and unevenly said," Um, I don't know. I'm letting everyone choose their favorite to do." Nate bit her neck and sucked on where he bit. Monique giggled and said, "Stop it." playfully. Nate chuckled and went back to eating but kept his hand on her thigh.

"We're just going to leave you two alone", Cass said as she and Laurel got up. "See you in thirty minutes", Laurel said as they left the table with their trash.

Nate then kissed Monique eagerly and roughly. After five minutes they pulled away. "Wanna get out of here?" Nate asked breathing deeply. Monique nodded breathlessly. They put their trash away and left Wendy's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nate", Monique giggled out as he sucked on her neck. Nate sucked harder and she moaned. "Mmm, now that is a sound I'd love to hear every day.", Nate said kissing below her ear. Monique blushed and said, "Hush." Nate grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers. "I love you babe. So much.", Nate stated. Monique smiled and declared, "I love you too."

Almost to the school, Nate threw Monique on his back and they laughed the whole way to school.  
When finding the other cheerleaders, Nate let Monique down easy off his back and pulled her close. "Would it be wrong if I just kidnap you for a week?" Nate asked. Monique giggled and said, "No. I would definitely enjoy that."

"MO! C'mon. Nate GO! You're late like extremely." Cass yelled. Nate kissed Monique and waved at the rest of the girls as he ran out of the gym.

Monique walked over the girls and sighed. "It's like two hours Mo. You'll survive." Laurel said. "It's not that, it's Trey. It's like he's following me. When we were at Wendy's, after you girls left, Trey showed up. He didn't say anything or come over but he was there." Monique said.

"Mo, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Cass scrambled out. "Cass, shut up already. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Now let's go." Monique said. The girls walked out and cheered.

After the game, Monique was sitting on the hood of Nate's car waiting for him. He walked over to his car and saw her. "Are you ready to go love?" Nate said putting his and her stuff in the trunk of the car.  
Monique got off the hood as he pulled her close to him. "Very ready", Monique said as he kissed her ardently. He opened the door for her and she got in. He then got in and drove off.  
"Nate, where are we going?" Monique asked. Nate smiled and said, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Monique crossed her arms and said, "Fine." Nate chuckled and grabbed her hand.

He pulled onto grass where other cars were parked also. Monique gasped. "You like?" Nate asked. Monique jumped into his lap and kissed him fervently. "A drive-in movie babe. How did you find this?" Monique asked excitedly. Nate chuckled and said, "Google works wonders doesn't it?"  
Monique kissed him again and again then said, "I've always wanted to see one. I love you." Nate smiled and said, "I love you more. Happy Anniversary baby."

Monique got back into her seat and sat down bouncing. "Eeep, I'm so excited." Monique said. Nate chuckled and said, "Baby calm down. It's not going anywhere. Now do you want to go sit outside?" "But we don't have blankets or stuff…" Monique said getting out of the car.

Nate got out of the car and popped the trunk. He got out blankets and a basket and walked to Monique. "Always prepared." Nate said opening the blanket.

He sat down and beckoned Monique to him. Monique giggled and sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her firmly. "Always prepared huh? So you brought food right?" Monique asked. Nate opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich for her. "Always." Nate confirmed. "Are these your mom's?" Monique asked. Nate nodded and said, "Always the best for my girl."

Monique smiled and kissed him then the movie started. They sat for two hours watching 'The Prince and Me'. When the movie was over, Nate got up and helped Monique up and pulled her close. "Thank You. Tonight was incredible." Monique said wrapping her arms around his neck securely. "Who said the night was ending?" Nate asked kissing her.

He then let go and started picking the stuff up. When Monique attempted to help, he picked her up and sat her on the hood of his car. "But-t, I want to help", Monique whined. Nate finished picking the stuff up and walked to where she was on the hood.

"Well, you miss lady, are a girl who needs to be pampered and treated like a queen which means no cleaning." Nate said, bowing.

Monique giggled as he leaned her on the car and kissed her roughly. Monique responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Nate pulled her closer kissed her more ardently. Monique pulled away and asked, "Why don't we take this back to our spot?" Nate smiled and said, "Yes Ma'am." He opened the passage door for her and then got in himself and they left.

"Nate", Monique moaned out as he sucked on her neck. Nate pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I love you", he declared for the fifth time.

Monique giggled and said, "I love you more." "Impossible", Nate said kissing her hard. "Nate, make love to me?" Monique asked looking at him. "Babe, a-are you sure?" Nate asked stuttering. "Positive.", Monique said. Nate kissed her but then said, "I don't have protection." "Pill", Monique said.

An hour later, Monique was lying on Nate's bare chest as he was tracing her back. "Tonight was the most amazing night. Thanks to you." Monique said.

Nate smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are very welcome love. I should probably get you home now before your parents have me sent to jail." Nate said chuckling. They got up, got dressed, and Nate took her home.


End file.
